kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Chihiro
|lastepisode = AMAZONZ (season 2) |numberofepisodes = 13 (Amazons) 1 (Movies) |casts = You Maejima |label2 = Kamen Rider Amazon Neo |image2 = }} 1= |-| 2= is one of the main characters of the second season of Kamen Rider Amazons. He was the protagonist of the first half of the season. He uses the Neo Amazons Driver to become . He is also the son of Jin Takayama and Nanaha Izumi. He is also known as a by 4C, Haruka and Jin. History Chihiro was born five years prior to the start of the series, having been born sometime after the events of Operation Tlaloc from Season 1. His father was Jin Takayama, a former genetic researcher at Nozama Pharmaceuticals who infected himself with Amazon Cells shortly after the test subjects were freed from their captivity, and his mother was Nanaha Izumi, Jin's helper in his quest to eliminate all the test subjects. When he was conceived, Nanaha went into hiding with her son to protect him from his father, who wanted to kill the baby as part of his mission to eliminate all Amazonz. Two years before the start of the story, Chihiro, having discovered his transformation into an Amazon for the first time, accidentally ate his mother in shock. The action weighed heavily on his mind, and thus to cope with the action, his memories were twisted into believing that it was an Amazon who murdered and devoured her. Sometime afterwards, he was found by 4C during a raid; when 4C took him in, they were bewildered by his physiology: despite having human DNA, the boy had accelerated growth and cannibalistic tendencies typical of an Amazon. At first, Chihiro was against them and resisted any and all attempts to gleam information from him, even biting one of the medical scientists' arm when they were placing an Amazon Register on his arm. Meeting Iyu At an unspecified point in time, Chihiro somehow managed to escape from 4C and wandered the streets until he was found by Hiroki Nagase and his friends. The teens had managed to somehow bond with Chihiro, and convinced the owner of a bar to allow Chihiro to stay. Sometime later, they discovered the existence of Amazons, and Chihiro's ability to both sense and fight them. This led to Nagase and his crew to start up "Team Kiss," and upload videos of Chihiro fighting any Amazon they find, which leads to them gaining both popularity and a large income of money. After hunting down a Cheetah Amazon, Chihiro becomes angry when Nagase and his friends compare him to the Amazons, due to him only eating out of food packs. This, of course, angers Nagase, and the two nearly fight until the owner, Shido, walks in. The next day, Chihiro senses a new Amazon that has emerged at a chapel. He then discovers it devouring a groom, and transforms. He is overwhelmed at first, but receives the unlikely help from Team Kurosaki, an extermination team apart of 4C, and their own Amazon, Iyu. Chihiro is immediately stunned, as he cannot sense her as an Amazon, even stating that, for the first time, he's met someone whom he doesn't want to eat. Three new Amazons appear shortly after, with Iyu and Team Kurosaki eliminating them. Kurosaki then knocks out Chihiro with a tranquilizer, and brings him back to 4C. Awakening Iyu's "Human Side" When he awakens, Tachibana converses with him, asking why he had left when there was much they could benefit with their cooperation together, even studying Chihiro's unique biology. Chihiro quickly rebukes Tachibana's statement of him being an Amazon, claiming he is human, though Tachibana brings up the fact that Chihiro had mentioned eating humans, something which only an Amazon would feel. This leaves Chihiro feeling conflicted, and Tachibana leaves, asking Kano to feed him. After being provided with water and a food pack, Chihiro asks about Iyu. Kano reveals to Chihiro that Iyu is actually a human who was implanted with Amazon Cells after their death; her father had become an Amazon, and devoured her whole family, including her. Chihiro then realizes why he never felt the urge to devour Iyu, and though visibly showing disappointment, he resolves to stay by her side, in order to fully prove himself as "human." He agrees to work for 4C, but only on the condition that Iyu be treated as a human being, not as a tool. After aiding Team Kurosaki in defeating the Porcupine Amazon, Chihiro, albeit briefly, causes Iyu to feel something, which results in her singing the same song her father taught her. Unfortunately, the moment is ruined by the arrival of Haruka Mizusawa, who attacks Iyu without explanation. Chihiro tries to defend her, but is quickly overwhelmed and is swiftly defeated. Kurosaki orders Fukuda to use the Scattershot, which has enough firepower to kill an Amazon in a single shot, but he hesitates, allowing Mizuki Misuzawa to grab it and aim it at Haruka. Haruka then leaves. The next day, Chihiro reports to Team Kurosaki, who he is now asked to work alongside with. Chihiro makes it clear he wants to stay by Iyu's side, which Kurosaki allows. They then go on their next hunt. When Chihiro arrives, he finds two Amazons feasting. The Elephant Amazon, unaware why is there, tells him that there is not enough for three. Chihiro then transforms and attacks them. Iyu then enters the scene. At first, Chihiro is unable to coordinate with Iyu, leading to them to fight their opponents separately. Chihiro is overwhelmed, and is overcome by the live human body next to him. Seeing his hunger, the Elephant Amazon tells him he can have the body and then leaves. Due to exhibiting the desire to eat a human, Iyu sees him as a target and attacks, leaving a fatal injury. Chihiro is then rushed to the 4C medical ward. To Tachibana's surprise, Chihiro's wound has already begun to rapidly heal to the point where it looks to be a minor wound. When he awakens, Tachibana expresses his disappointment with Chihiro, and tells him that he is limiting his contact with Iyu, who will be operated on at another location. Chihiro, angered, claims that he is going back on their promise, but Tachibana refutes him by saying that he treats Iyu humanely for a corpse. Chihiro then refuses the improved armlet, which would inhibit his cannibalistic desires sufficiently and increase his fighting capabilities. He then takes Iyu and flees, hoping to try and awaken her human emotions again. On their "date," Chihiro tries and fails to have her remember her "human" aspects, but still persists. At one point, when trying to have her remember how to enjoy food, he remembers his mother being eaten alive by Amazons, which causes him to throw up. As their "date" ends, Chihiro notices her staggering, realizing that simply eating food isn't enough to provide her the protein necessary. When he notices a woman walking by, he once again feels the urge to eat, causing Iyu to once again deem him a threat. Chihiro, however, is content with her wanting to kill him, since it is the only time she truly looks at him. Kurosaki then arrives, claiming that Chihiro's actions, while good, mean nothing. He then tells Iyu to not attack Chihiro. Afterwards, Chihiro and Team Kurosaki hunt down the Elephant Amazon once again, and successfully eliminate it. When Chihiro's feeding urge comes up again, he is shocked and overjoyed when Iyu says that Chihiro is a target that she must not hunt. Reunion of Neo and Alpha Sometime later, Chihiro tries to give Iyu a balloon animal, but is flustered when he sees her nearly naked. One of the members of Team Kurosaki, Ichiro Fudamori, tells Chihiro that while it is sweet of him, it is useless as Iyu, while remembering everything in her life, feels no emotion from them, thus depressing him. Team Kurosaki is then called in to defeat the Rose Amazon after it kills several 4C operatives. At first, Chihiro and Iyu have trouble defeat it until the former comes up with a plan. Just as they are about to defeat it, Mamoru intervenes, saving the Rose Amazon and telling him to flee. Chihiro and Iyu then fight Mamoru, which is then postponed with Haruka arriving to defend Mamoru. When they return, Chihiro comes with Iyu when Kano questions her about Haruka, as he had apparently been acquainted with her father. Annoyed by Chihiro's interference when he asks her if she remembers anything fun, he asks him to leave. Chihiro then reunites with Nagase, who regretfully informs him that Takumi, who became a New Type Amazon, had to be put down, and Kenta, who had his leg severely bitten by Takumi, had to undergo amputation despite surviving the ordeal. Depressed at first, Chihiro is surprised to learn from Nagase that he was once classmates with Iyu, and inquires about her, learning that she used to be quite cheerful and loved making cakes. Later, Chihiro and Iyu once again fight the Rose Amazon, though Iyu is incapacitated. To Chihiro's confusion, however, Haruka arrives with the former members of Nozama Peston Services and aids him in defeating the Rose Amazon. The two successfully kill it by beheading it, though Chihiro is quickly defeated by Haruka, who then proceeds to try and kill Iyu, claiming that she deserves to rest rather than be used as a tool any longer. To his surprise, however, Chihiro stops him - in human form with glowing blue eyes and black veins. He successfully repels Haruka and injures him in the process, something which surprises even Haruka as he was still in his Amazon Omega form. He then retreats, allowing Chihiro to check up on Iyu. Remembering that he had bought a cake for her, he goes to grab it, only to find in disappointment that it has been ruined during the fight. Fudamori once again tells him his actions are useless, as the only reason Iyu began to protect him was simply because she adapted to the strategy that they had come up with. After accidentally hitting Iyu in the face with the cake after falling, he hears her mention the word "fun," as she remembered once making cake for her classmates. Unknown to Chihiro, Kano reports to Tachibana that they have examined the "arm" of the Origin Sample responsible for tainting the water source of the water company. To Tachibana's surprise, the Origin Sample had Lysogenic Cells as well as premature Amazon Cells - identical to those of Chihiro. After returning and given the day off, Chihiro asks Mizuki if she knew any good place to take a girl, which she easily guesses as Iyu, much to Chihiro's embarrassment. Mizuki wonders what Iyu would want and Fukuda states that she would want to be with her father, telling Chihiro that he and his comrades had to kill one of their friends who became a Sigma Amazon before taking his leave. As the others leave and another team occupies the room, Chihiro asks Iyu if that is what she really wants and wonders what she is always looking at, since she always stares at the wall. He then tells her he ran into a school friend, who told him how she used to be. He then asks if she would want to go anywhere, such as her home or school, though he is taken away by medical examiners, at first believing them to be looking for Iyu. To Chihiro's confusion, the examiners wear heavier garments and strap him to the table, stating that they are using different drugs this time and are wearing them for their protection. Kanou then arrives, showing Chihiro the Scattershot bullet and asking him if he knew what it was before asking the examiners to administer a fraction of the dose inside the bullet into Chihiro, much to his shock. After it is administered, Chihiro screams in pain from the damage and is left incapacitated. Sometime later, his body tries to heal the damage. Kanou then informs him that Iyu has engaged an Amazon, but before he can leave, Kanou then tells him that a similar armlet containing the same amount of power is attached to her arm, which will activate unless Chihiro tells him everything about his past. When Chihiro arrives, he is surprised to see Nagase with Iyu before transforming into Amazon Neo, only to be overwhelmed due to the effects of the Scattershot. However, he is saved by the timely appearance of a man carrying an Amazon Driver, who Chihiro seems to recognize as well as Team Kurosaki. The man then proceeds to transform into a red Amazon, though he is apparently blind, relying on sound and allowing himself to be hit by the Amazons before he brutally kills them. Chihiro then approaches the man, much to the confusion of the others, especially when the man calls Chihiro by name. Chihiro then calls him "Dad," much to the shock of everyone present. The Reawakening of Origin In a flashback, Chihiro was revealed to be the first ever natural-born Amazon/human hybrid - an existence similar to Haruka, albeit the latter is artificial. According to the tests performed by Professor Hoshino, Iyu's father, Chihiro possessed unique Amazon cells. Prof. Hoshino theorizes that these cells are a result of human DNA acting as a catalyst, and similar DNA is found in both Haruka and Jin, further implying this. Due to Jin's mentality in that all Amazons should be killed, Nanaha fled with Chihiro and raised him away from his father. Due to his cells, Chihiro grew at a rapid rate, and showed the cannibalistic tendency that Amazons exhibit. It is implied that Chihiro ate Nanaha and infected her. Her corpse is then revealed to be the Origin Sample that Mamoru and his group have been using to turn ordinary humans into New Type Amazons. In the present, the others notice Jin's eyesight has been lost, though he casually remarks that it hasn't affected him much. He notes that Chihiro smells a lot like Nanaha, then casually proceeding to tell his son that he has come to kill him, much to his horror. Jin then asks Chihiro what happened to Nanaha, but was unable to answer. He then fled with Team Kurosaki, avoiding contact with him. Chihiro then learned, to his surprise, that Iyu had wanted to go someplace fun, and Nagase obliged. He is visibly hurt when Iyu says she wants to team with Nagase. When they return to 4C, Tachibana speaks with Chihiro, expressing his disappointment with him. He then proceeds to tell Chihiro the truth that he has been ignoring for the past two years; he was the one who murdered his mother, eating her and infecting her, and is, in truth, the source behind the Amazon infections. Chihiro tries weakly to denies this, but is unable to. Tachibana then decides to have him put into suspended animation. Kano then tells him not to resist, if only for Iyu's sake, reminding Chihiro that her armlet is outfitted with a fraction of the Scattershot's dosage. When Chihiro is about to be put into his cell, he speaks with Iyu one last time, asking if she had anything to say. He puts the picture they took on their "date" on the wall she stares at, saying it was fun before he is placed into his cell. As he is being extracted, he looks back on his memories and suddenly realizes how much he needs Iyu. At this moment, his Amazon self takes over completely, and effortlessly breaks out of the cell, proceeding to then slaughter nearly everyone in the room - including Kano and Tachibana. Kurosaki tries, and fails, to eliminate Chihiro with a grenade. However, during the ordeal, Chihiro unintentionally wounds Iyu with one of his tentacles, causing her blood to drop. Hearing the dripping sound, Chihiro finally returns to his senses before falling unconscious. Hiroki then later discovers him. When he awakens, seeing the bloodshed around him and the blood on his hands, he leaves in horror of his actions. Hunting Chihiro After Chihiro fled, 4C has already begun measures to try and capture him, though his transformation into Amazon Origin has damaged his armlet and has prevented them from tracking him. When Chihiro crashes into a car, he vaguely remembers the damage he caused and hurting Iyu, and Tachibana's words return to haunt him, now realizing that he is an Amazon who ate his mother. Sometime later while resting, he sees a woman passing by and his hunger begins to overwhelm him, stating in a trance that he no longer needs to hold himself back. However, Iyu's voice returns him to reality, but is forced on the defensive when she and Team Kurosaki attacks him. He transforms into Amazon Neo, but cannot bring himself to hurt Iyu, even saying in distress that he is now the kind she hunts. After forced back, Iyu rushes to attack him, but is stopped by Nagase, who tells him to run. After escaping Team Kurosaki, Chihiro heals from his wounds, though his reprieve is short lived by the appearance of his father, Jin Takayama. Chihiro is unable to answer him when Jin asks why he smells like so much blood, but then realizes it means nothing. He then tells Chihiro something that Nanaha "told" him, much to his horror; should he ever abandon his humanity, Jin would have to kill him. Chihiro, horrified and stunned by this, wonders if she truly told him that before being attacked by his father. Wanting to live, Chihiro fights back and tells Jin as much, though the latter rebukes him and tells him means nothing. At first gaining the upper hand, Chihiro, in an emotional wreck, asks his father why he's doing this, but Jin doesn't answer. He is then overpowered and nearly killed by Jin before he transforms into Amazon Origin and manages to force Jin out of his transformation, using the opportunity to escape. After managing to escape his father, Chihiro wonders if his mother truly told Jin that before noting he is hungry. Unknown to him, Team Kurosaki and Jin are still hunting him, as are the members of Nozama Peston Services, under orders from Reika Mizusawa after seeing the image of Chihiro in his Origin form sent to her by Kano before his death. After escaping from Jin, Chihiro tries to find something to eat, though once he manages to grab himself a hamburger, he finds himself spitting it out, unable to eat anything due to the trauma of his mother's death. He then returns to Shido's bar, gathering the protein food packs when Nagase finds him, initially mistaking him for Shido. Nagase asks if he came back for the food packs, to which Chihiro answers that he was so hungry that he might eat someone. Nagase then asks him if he is the point of Origin. Distraught, Chihiro answers that he had eaten his mother, and blames himself for the Amazon infections, including Iyu becoming one herself after being killed by her father, but also states that he wants to live and be with her. Just then, Jin enters the bar. He notes that it feels weird for Chihiro to call him father, but then asks if he killed Nanaha. Chihiro is unable to answer, but Jin takes his silence as his answer, telling him that he wasn't at fault. Rather, Jin blames himself for Nanaha's death. He then notes that his eyes are much like Nanaha's. The two then transform and fight, with Nagase scrambling around to avoid the crossfire before noticing a gun case being knocked down during the fight. When Chihiro is knocked out of his transformation and nearly killed, Nagase shoots Jin at point blank range, forcing him back. He then tells Chihiro to run. As he flees on his bike, he finds that the road has been blockaded by 4C, forcing him to find another route. He eventually comes across a small field, taking the moment to drink from one of the protein packs before he finds Iyu. As she approaches, Chihiro tells her that if she wants to kill him, they will have to fight. He tells her that he wants to live, and be with her. Unaffected by this declaration, Iyu transforms into the Crow Amazon, forcing Chihiro to become Amazon Neo and engage her. Iyu initially has the advantage with her agility, but she is eventually forced out of her own transformation by Chihiro, who is left on the ground. As she gets up to attack him again, Jin comes up from behind her, stopping to look at her face. Seeing her as Prof. Hoshino's daughter, he tells her she's done enough and throws her aside. Due to his injuries, Chihiro is utterly overwhelmed by Jin, and is once again forced out of his transformation, about to be killed when Iyu suddenly comes up from behind him, stabbing his back. He then falls down the hill, seemingly dead. To Chihiro's shock and joy, Iyu asks if his injuries hurt. The Last Hunt Chihiro and Iyu take up residence in a wedding chapel in order to rest. He gives her one of his protein packs, telling her to remember how to drink it. As she does so, Chihiro swears that he will return her to how she once was when she was alive. Iyu asks if his injuries hurt, but says that he is happy, bringing up her parents and sister, asking if she was happy with them. He then goes to sleep, unaware that Tachibana and Fudamori activated the HS round in her armlet. When Chihiro awakens, he receives a call from Nagase, who asks him if he's alright. Chihiro then proceeds to tell Nagase than he's managed to re-awaken Iyu's human self somewhat, making them both hopeful its possible to fully restore her. However, he then hears a dripping sound, and finds that Iyu's body is shaking. Worried, he checks on her and discovers that her arm is suffering from a severe burn around her Neo Amazonz Register, remembering that the HS round is inside of it. He then tries, fruitlessly, to remove it. Sensing an Amazon, he tells Iyu to stay put, unaware that 4C is getting ready to exterminate him. He then tracks the Amazon to the dining room, where one of the members from Team Amatsuki transforms into an Amazon. The sudden transformation surprises Chihiro, alerting him of their presence, but the battle quickly goes awry when an HS round misfires, blowing apart the room. At first he tries to use the distraction to escape with Iyu, but hearing the Amazon eating someone and the other men trying fruitlessly to stop him, Chihiro transforms into Amazon Neo, combating the Snake Amazon. Later, Haruka also arrives to fight it, leading the two to temporarily fight together. At first ignoring 4C's attacks, he then finds Iyu entering the battle as well, only attacking wildly and screaming in pain, lashing out at anyone nearby. Chihiro tries to bring her to her senses, protect her from Haruka, and fighting off the Snake Amazon at the same time. However, Iyu knocks him away, only to transform back, repeating in a trance that her father ate her, and she was in pain. Pained by what he was hearing, Chihiro hug her. Kurosaki orders Mizuki to fire the HS round at them. At that moment, Amazon Origin manages to briefly manifest, causing him to spawn tendrils from his body and impale anyone around him, though Haruka manages to save Kurosaki and Mizuki. By the time Nagase arrives, 4C has pulled away, and finds Chihiro hugging Iyu, crying and asking why they couldn't live in peace. Believing that he can stop Iyu's death by convincing Tachibana to disarm the armlet, Chihiro heads to 4C. On the way there, he recalls Iyu's rampage from earlier and realizes that she did remember everything about her life, and the only thing she lost was her sense of self, hence why she couldn't feel any emotions or feel pain. Now resolved to save her, he arrives at 4C, where the guards ready to take him down. Transforming into Amazon Neo, he charges at them and briefly fights Haruka, who tries to convince him to stop, but throws him aside and begins attacking everyone in order to get into the building. When he is about to kill Mizuki, Haruka intervenes and fights him more aggressively. He stops when he hears Nagase calling out for Iyu in concern when she falls to the ground due to the armlet's effects getting worse. When Haruka forces him out of his transformation, Kurosaki orders everyone to fire at him, and later Iyu who tries to help him. However, 4C stops shooting when Chihiro uses his own body to protect her, allowing the two to escape. The two return to the park, where to Chihiro's joy, he finds Iyu smiling as she makes a cake out of the dirt and bark around her, which he helps. As they leave, Iyu tells him she had fun, and to his sadness, finally succumbs to her armlet's effects. He sees Haruka and Jin arriving, and sets her body down. Both men agree that Chihiro is too dangerous, being unable to control the lysogenic cells in his body, and when Chihiro claims that everything that happened was his fault, Jin states that the blame falls to him, stating that he should be with his mother. Chihiro agrees with them, but claims that he wants to live at this very moment. Jin notes that he is very much like Nanaha before he and Haruka don their belts. The three Amazon Riders transform and engage in one last battle. Chihiro is later revealed to have died off-screen, with his death having a negative effect on both Haruka and Jin, with the former asking Mizuki to kill him and Jin wondering why Nanaha wouldn't let him be with her and Chihiro. Chihiro's armlet is then found alongside Iyu's on Nanaha's shirt, sitting in the shack with the angel mural, hinting that he's reunited with his mother and Iyu as Jin hoped he would. Game World An iteration of Amazon Neo from the Game World ambushed Emu Hojo, and Poppy Pipopapo with Amazon Omega and Amazon Alpha. Transforming into Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X, Emu held off the three Amazon Riders, allowing Poppy and Naga to get away, only to be left at a disadvantage as he was unable to split into Level XX due to his Rider Gauge running low. However, by eluding the Amazons long enough, Ex-Aid was able to reach a Reverse Energy Item which had the effect of revitalizing Ex-Aid while weakening the Amazon Riders, allowing the Double Action Gamer to quickly defeat the trio by stomping on them. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Personality Chihiro is generally quiet and meek, keeping away from humans due to his inherent blood lust. However, as he sees himself as human instead of Amazon despite all facts stating otherwise, he comes to loathe Amazons as a whole and often fights with a feverish demeanor, a trait which is the opposite of his father, who hunted Amazons out of obligation for their creation rather than hate. In an effort to suppress his urge to feed on humans, he refrains from consuming anything but specialized food packs and water, to the point of the notion of eating sickens him; a result of watching his mother being eaten alive by Amazons as a child. Due to all these physiological and psychological oddities, he suffers from serious identity crisis. However, his memories of his mother being eaten are actually a mental block in order to cope with the fact that he was the Amazon who ate his mother, instead of witnessing one performing the act. Although perceived as cold and aloof, it is shown that he is indeed capable of compassion and behave like a regular human. This "salvation" comes in the form of Iyu, who he claims to be the first and only human he can look at and even touch, without feeling any urge to eat her. Despite being mildly disappointed when it was revealed to him that Iyu is nothing more than a walking corpse, he nonetheless insists on sticking around her, claiming that he can truly be a human when Iyu is around. His attachment to her is so strong that he agrees to join 4C with demand that they treats her as a human instead of an Amazon or just a weapon, and repeatedly tries to awaken her humanity. After a series of events succeeding his rampage as Amazon Origin, his hope of returning Iyu to how she was when she was alive grows even stronger when she saves him from Jin and asks if his injuries hurt. Upon being revealed to be the original source of infection turning humans into Amazon, and subsequently assuming his true form and massacring 4C staffs attempting to put him in cryogenic stasis, he experiences total mental breakdown, now seeing and hating himself to be nothing more than a human-eating monster. However, true to any Amazons, his intense will to survive prevents him from killing himself or turning himself in to 4C, and has instead deciding that despite being a monster, he will survive by whatever means possible. In the finale, however, he realizes that he is too dangerous to be left alive, and decides to end his life, though his Amazon instincts refuse allow him to die in peace, and chooses to fight Haruka and Jin in a battle to the death rather than a peaceful mercy-kill. Powers and Abilities *'Amazon Tracking:' With his Amazon DNA, Chihiro has the ability to detect other Amazons within a certain range. However, his abilities extend only to live Amazons. As such, he couldn't detect Iyu's presence nor her status as an Amazon, due to her being a dead body. *'Accelerated Growth:' Chihiro has accelerated growth, aging from a young boy to a late teen within the span of five years. It is currently unknown if he has a shorter lifespan as a result. *'Accelerated Healing: '''Chihiro heals faster than humans and better than most Amazons, to the point of completely healing from a near-fatal wound within a day. His healing ability is so advanced that it is suggested that he can completely regrow lost limbs within a short amount of time. *'Lysogenic Amazon cells: The most fearsome feature of Chihiro. As the first and only natural born Human-Amazon hybrid, his Amazon cells contain Human DNA, studies shows that this combination of cells can easily mutate humans into New Type Amazons. These cells survive well in water-based environment, enabling them to enter the bloodstream of humans and infect them. *'''Pseudo-Origin Awakening: Chihiro possesses the ability to subconsciously access the strength and power of his Amazon Origin form in his human state, which provides an impressive healing factor and an incredible boost of strength; he healed nearly in moments after receiving a debilitating wound from Haruka, and managed to deliver a wound to him while he was still in his Amazon Omega form. Chihiro has also demonstrated the ability to manifest this in his Amazon Neo form, albeit unconsciously from his instincts, and spawning tendrils to protect him and Iyu from 4C. Weaknesses *'Urge to feed on humans: '''Due to his Amazon nature, Chihiro has an innate hunger for human flesh. This hunger is worsened by the fact that regular food makes him sick, rendering him to rely on specialized food packs to survive. His hunger is worsened when he does not receive food for a while, or if he senses exposed flesh and blood. *'Berserker Rage:' When in Origin form, Chihiro becomes a mindless and violent beast that kills almost everything near him that his instincts perceive as a threat. This leads to many people either dying during his rampages or in very rare cases, critically injured and/or near death. *'Lysogenic Cell Infection:' As mentioned by Haruka in the last episode, even Chihiro himself cannot control the lysogenic Cells inside him, as it will cause people to be infected unexpectedly. Forms Kamen Rider Amazons Data File is Neo's true Amazon form. In this form, Neo is a mindless and uncontrollable monster, more powerful than any Amazon seen to date. His face becomes monstrous with glowing red eyes and razor sharp fangs on his mouth. Origin is much larger and more muscular than the standard Neo form and has six arms. Neo is also somehow able to transform into this form from his standard humanoid Amazon form even with the Neo Amazons Driver and the Neo Amazonz Register on. Origin's main weapon other than brute strength is the ability to protrude tendrils from multiple areas of his body that can slice apart and impale any who dare to harm him. This tendril ability is so powerful that he was able to eliminate an entire trained army of Amazonz hunters in mere minutes. These tendrils are later revealed to be inherited from his mother's Jellyfish Amazon powers. The form also generates a lot of steam from the energy released, often acting as cover for Chihiro to conceal him or distort anyone's view of him. Because of the nature of this form, Amazon Neo generally requires a lot of energy to sustain himself, which explains Chihiro's constant hunger for human flesh. Chihiro has also demonstrated the ability to, in some capacity, access this form at will and remain conscious for a short period of time, as he used this form's impressive strength to force Jin back and force him out of his transformation. It is shown that during his transformation into Origin from Neo, Chihiro "sheds" his body as the "mask" cracks open to reveal his true face and the Neo form's armor becomes brittle and breaks off of him to reveal his true self in an explosive shockwave blast. Chihiro's Origin form also manifests whenever his emotional state is in disarray, as he nearly entered this form while fighting Haruka and 4C. - Amazon Neo= *'''Height: 188.0cm *'Weight': 99.7kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 25.0t *'Kicking Power': 31.0t *'Maximum jump height': 53.0m (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 3.7s (100m) is Neo's default form, accessed by using the Neo Amazons Driver. Though Chihiro's compatibility with the Neo Amazons Driver is higher, theoretically making him stronger than his predecessors, he is weaker than Alpha and Omega due to his low battle experience, in spite of surpassing both of them in punching and kicking power. He loses to Alpha and New Omega in terms of Jumping Power, but otherwise outclasses them in other parameters. Unlike Amazon Alpha or Omega, Amazon Neo's form acts as more of a restraint, keeping Chihiro's Amazon Origin form under check. However, when Chihiro is under emotional stress, it is possible for his Amazon instincts to surface and break out of the restrains, capable of manifesting tendrils to protect itself. His Amazon Neo form is also capable of suppressing his Origin transformation, should it threaten to manifest. Anatomy: * : Sensor Antenna. Able to detect noise and enemy presence in the surroundings. Neo's can amplify brain waves to summon Jungleder. * : Able to change focus at will and catch target 1k meter away even if they are in high speed. * : Moderate tightening skin that wraps around the body with flexibility to enhance joints and muscles movements, and provides astounding physical abilities. It will also harden itself due to situations, to prevent damage from enemies. * : Neo's chest armor. With the Neo Amazon Driver's influence, the Amazonz cells in Neo's body harden themselves to protect the core inside by cancelling out almost all damage inflicted. It can also absorb heat and wind from the surrounding area and convert them to stockpile energy. * : Arm cutters that can cut through everything. A punch can crack 85m thick bedrock. * : Knee protector that can observe the quake and strengthen the knee. * : Boot cutters that can cut through everything. A single kick can crack 100m thick bedrock. Finishers: *'Amazon Slash:' *'Amazon Break:' *'Amazon Strike:' Rider kick Appearances: Chou Super Hero Taisen, S2 Episode 14-20, 22-26 }} Equipment Devices *Neo Amazons Driver *Dreidal Ladie - Neo's personal weapon *Unnamed Hook Arm *Unnamed Arm Mounted Needle Gun Vehicles *Junglaider Behind the scenes Portrayal Chihiro is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Amazon Neo, his suit actor is . As a child, Chihiro is portrayed by and as a teenager, Chihiro is portrayed by , who also portrayed in . '' Etymology The Kanji character in his name, , sounds similar to "hero" and is also related to his parents' names: the Kanji and . Within the show, it is explained that Nanaha named Chihiro based on the phrase . Notes *Unlike his predecessors in Amazons, Amazon Neo's eyes are behind a yellow visor, and the visor design is more like the hybrid of Kamen Rider Faiz's Ultimate Finder and Kamen Rider Drive's Multi-high Beam Eye. *Amazon Neo resembles riders from the first season but encased in metal armor. Likewise, New Omega resembles his first form but encased in similar armor. *Amazon Neo is the only rider from the Amazons series to not be named after a Greek letter. However, it is possible that "Neo" is derived from the Greek letter . **Incidentally, the word "neo" itself comes from the Greek word "neos", meaning "new". By another coincidence, "new" has a similar pronunciation to the Greek letter Nu. *Amazon Neo has some similarities with Riderman **Both are the fourth rider in their world **Both are able to change their right arm into various tools and weapons. **Both are once clashed with the main protagonist (A.Neo vs. A.Omega, Riderman vs. V3) * Chihiro is one of the youngest Kamen Riders in the series, as despite appearing to be in his teens, he is 4 years old due to his accelerated growth. However, his official "age" has been given to be 18 years old from the official site. ** He is also the second youngest protagonist in his own series, the first being Haruka, who in Season 1 was only two years old (though Haruka's official "age" from the first season was recorded to be 20 years old, thus technically making Chihiro younger than even Haruka from the first season). * Chihiro's Origin form, while having the characteristics of a spider, also somewhat resembles an "Ashura," a multi-armed deity of wrath from Hindu mythology. Its characteristics included six arms, and bearing three faces. Additionally, Chihiro in his Amazon Origin form is a mindless berserker, attacking everything around it, regardless if they are friend or foe. * Chihiro (and later Nanaha) being a progenitor of the Lysogenic Cells brings to mind the concurrently airing TV series, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid s main protagonist, Emu Hojo and main antagonist Masamune Dan being Patient Zeroes of the Bugster Virus. *In the western release of Kamen Rider Amazons, Amazon Neo is known as Amazon Rider Neo. *Chihiro becomes the first and officially deceased protagonist Rider of the series, while Shinji Kido from Kamen Rider Ryuki is not counted due to the timeline reset. Appearances * Kamen Rider Amazons **Season 2 ***Episode 1: NEO ***Episode 2: ORPHANS ***Episode 3: PERSONA NON GRATA ***Episode 4: QUO VADIS? ***Episode 5: RAMBLING ROSES ***Episode 6: SCHOOLDAYS ***Episode 7: THE THIRD DEGREE ***Episode 8: UNDER WRAPS ***Episode 9: VANISHING WINGS ***Episode 10: WAY TO NOWHERE ***Episode 11: XING THE RUBICON ***Episode 12: YELLOW BRICK ROAD ***Episode 13: AMAZONZ }} Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Amazonz Category:Amazons Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Lizard Monsters Category:Antiheroes Category:Deceased Category:Last Monster